


Pusty pokój

by Meadager



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Angst, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fanfiction, Obsession, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Abuse, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadager/pseuds/Meadager
Summary: AU, czyli co by było, gdyby Snape naprawdę dostał to, czego chciał.Śliczną Lily, która wcale nie musiała zginąć w Noc Duchów 1981 roku.Świat i bohaterowie należą do J.K. Rowling, ja tylko pożyczam.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Pusty pokój

Lily jak zwykle wstała wcześniej, żeby przygotować mężowi śniadanie. Odrzuciła kołdrę, jedną nogą poszukała na podłodze kapci i przysunęła je bliżej. Wsunęła stopy w ciepłe bambosze i owinęła się szlafrokiem, po czym cicho wyszła z sypialni. Zanim zeszła na dół, ostrożnie zerknęła do niewielkiego pokoiku na końcu korytarza. Zdziwiła się, gdy zobaczyła puste pomieszczenie. Była pewna, absolutnie przekonana, że coś powinno się tam znajdować... Tylko nie wiedziała co. Dopiero po chwili przypomniała sobie, że dopiero zastanawiali się, na co przeznaczyć dodatkowy pokój.

W kuchni Lily odgarnęła do tyłu długie włosy, żeby jej nie przeszkadzały, a potem sięgnęła po młynek i paczkę kawy. Jej mąż cenił wyłącznie czarną, gorzką, świeżo parzoną kawę i właśnie takiej życzył sobie podczas śniadania. Gdy kawiarka już wesoło podrygiwała na kuchence, Lily wyjęła z lodówki jajka i bekon. Mąż nigdy nie wydawał konkretnych dyspozycji co do preferowanego menu, lecz po pewnym czasie wykształciła w sobie jakby dodatkowy zmysł i nauczyła się to przewidywać. Jeżeli przypadkiem spudłowała, od razu odgadywała to po jego niezadowolonej minie. Wtedy szybko pozbywała się niezaaprobowanego posiłku i zaczynała od początku.

Po chwili w całej kuchni rozszedł się apetyczny zapach smażonego bekonu. Lily zamyśliła się, stając przy oknie i patrząc na niewielki przydomowy ogródek. Poziome promienie wstającego słońca wpadały przez idealnie wypucowane szyby i odbijały się w metalowych sprzętach, które stanowiły wyposażenie malutkiej kuchni. Westchnęła. Lubiła te ciche poranki, gdy była całkiem sama ze swoimi myślami i czuła, jak ogarnia ją dziwna błogość...

– Dzień dobry.

Nieświadomie drgnęła, kiedy jej mąż wszedł do kuchni. Bezgłośnie odsunął krzesło i zajął miejsce przy stole, a potem odruchowo wyrównał ułożenie sztućców.

Lily postawiła przed nim kawę i talerz, pilnie obserwując reakcję. Gdy okazała się pozytywna, sama również usiadła naprzeciwko niego.

– Dobrze spałaś?

– Tak, dziękuję.

– Żadnych... niepokojących snów?

Dłoń Lily zadrżała, widelec uderzył o talerz.

– Nie, tym razem nie.

– Na pewno?

Po raz pierwszy uniósł głowę i przyjrzał jej się uważnie. Wydawało się, że czarne oczy prześwietlają ją na wylot, wydobywając z niej wszystkie sekrety. Jak zawsze.

– Czuję się dobrze – uspokoiła go. – Naprawdę.

Skinął głową i pozornie przeszedł nad sprawą do porządku dziennego, ale potrafiła poznać, że nadal się nad tym zastanawia. Zdradziła go zmarszczona brew i ta straszna cisza.

Czasami pragnęła, aby w podobnych chwilach po prostu się do niej uśmiechnął, ale jej mąż nie był takim typem człowieka. Z natury ponury, milczący i momentami trochę straszny. Gdyby miała się nad tym zastanowić, zdecydowanie nie byłby jej pierwszym wyborem, jeżeli chodzi o towarzysza życia. Mimo to kochała go bardziej niż kogokolwiek na świecie. Właśnie dlatego za niego wyszła. Została żoną Severusa Snape'a, ponieważ go kochała, a on kochał ją, nawet jeżeli nie okazywał tego wprost. Przeżyli razem wiele, niektóre z tych doświadczeń były na tyle bolesne, że zdecydowanie usprawiedliwiały jego niezbyt przyjemny sposób bycia.

Severus odsunął od siebie talerz, pociągnął ostatni łyk kawy i wstał. Dla Lily był to znak, że czas do pracy, więc również podniosła się z miejsca. Chwyciła w dłoń przygotowany wcześniej pojemnik z drugim śniadaniem i zbliżyła się do męża z pogodnym uśmiechem.

– Miłego dnia.

– Postaram się wrócić jak najszybciej. Zabezpieczyłem dom, nic ci tu nie grozi. Pamiętaj, że pod żadnym pozorem nie powinnaś wychodzić.

– Dobrze, nie będę.

– Przygotuj listę, później załatwię zakupy.

– Nie chciałabym cię kłopotać, może mogłabym...

– Nie, NIE WOLNO ci opuszczać domu. Rozumiesz?

– Tak, oczywiście.

Pochylił się i pocałował ją w czoło, a za moment już go nie było.

Lily doskonale rozumiała, że środki ostrożności są konieczne, ale czasami trochę się buntowała. Czuła się w domu jak w klatce, nawet jeżeli była to ochronna klatka.

Musieli się ukrywać. Uciekli z Wielkiej Brytanii przed straszną wojną, którą rozpętał obłąkany czarnoksiężnik. Lily nie wiedziała, w jakim kraju obecnie się znajdują. Severus uznał, że tak będzie bezpieczniej. Po trudnych przejściach jej umysł nie działał najlepiej, ktoś odpowiednio uzdolniony mógłby bez wysiłku wyczytać z niej wszystko.

Nie miała zbyt wielu wspomnień z czasu wojny. Severus twierdził, że to z powodu traumy. Została skrzywdzona, bardzo cierpiała i później wyparła to z pamięci. Wprawdzie Severus nie mówił o tym wprost, ale Lily była przekonana, że to on ją uratował. Wyrwał z piekła, a teraz ukrywał i chronił ze wszystkich sił. W końcu był jej mężem. Miała wielkie szczęście, że okazał się również tak zdolnym czarodziejem.

Przygotowała sobie drugi kubek herbaty i ściskając go w dłoniach, zaczęła przeglądać książkę kucharską w poszukiwaniu pomysłu na obiad. Przygotowania musiała rozpocząć odpowiednio wcześnie, bo wszystko wykonywała ręcznie. Nie mogła korzystać z pomocy magii, nie miała własnej różdżki. Straciła ją najprawdopodobniej w czasie wojny lub w trakcie ucieczki z kraju. Czuła się bez niej trochę jak bez ręki, ale nie miała skąd wziąć nowej. Kiedy prosiła o to Severusa, stawał się nerwowy. Do pewnego stopnia go rozumiała. Zakup nowej różdżki wymagałby wyjścia z domu albo przynajmniej sprowadzenia wytwórcy różdżek do niej... Tak potężny magiczny przedmiot nie mógł być przypadkowy – różdżka musiała sama ją wybrać, a potem się do niej dopasować. Koniec końców, Lily zaakceptowała swój los i cierpliwie czekała na lepsze czasy. Urodziła się mugolką, musiała sobie tylko przypomnieć, jak to jest.

Około południa pomyślała, że najwyższy czas zajrzeć do pokoju na piętrze. Zdziwiła się, gdy zobaczyła, że jest pusty. Tyle przestrzeni marnowało się kompletnie bez sensu. A tymczasem pokój był położony po słonecznej stronie domu i tuż nad ogrodem, z dale od ulicy, hałasu... Byłby wprost idealny dla dziecka.

Lily bardzo chciała mieć dziecko. Była gotowa zostać matką choćby i w tej chwili. Czasami nawet wydawało jej się, że... Od czasu do czasu słyszała w nocy cichy oddech lub kwilenie niemowlęcia, co zrzucała naturalnie na rozbudzony instynkt macierzyński. Severus jednak nie podzielał jej zauroczenia dziećmi. Uważał, że jest na to za wcześnie.

Szybko otrząsnęła się z nieprzyjemnych myśli i wróciła do kuchni, żeby zająć się obieraniem warzyw na sałatkę. Tylko Severus pracował, w dodatku w niepełnym wymiarze godzin, więc było im ciężko. Lily bardzo chciała pomoc, ale nie widziała takiej możliwości. Ukrywali się, a ona nie miała różdżki. Nie wiedziała też, czym obecnie zajmuje się jej mąż, aby zarobić na skromne utrzymanie. Był w tej sprawie bardzo tajemniczy. Drżała ze strachu za każdym razem, gdy wychodził. Często również, kiedy wracał, czego do końca nie rozumiała. Ale bała się o niego, bała tak strasznie, że niemal bez przerwy bolała ją głowa. Tyle złych rzeczy mogło się wydarzyć, a ona była kompletnie bezradna. Na szczęście mąż nigdy nie zostawiał jej samej na długo. Wracał w porze obiadu i starał się więcej nie wychodzić, jeżeli naprawdę nie musiał. Co prawda, zdarzało się, że w nocy coś wyrywało z łóżka i wtedy nie pojawiał się aż do rana.

Wojna to okropna rzecz. Lily nienawidziła jej z całego serca.

Obiad był już dawno gotowy, lecz Severus wciąż nie wracał. Zdenerwowana Lily krążyła od okna do okna, wyglądając go i szepcząc ciche modlitwy.

„Błagam, błagam, błagam. Tylko nie on. Tylko nie James... Błagam".

Załamywała ręce i kręciła się po domu jak błędna. Dlatego gdy Severus wreszcie się pojawił, natychmiast do niego podbiegła i już, już chciała rzucić mu się na szyję, ale w ostatniej chwili coś ją powstrzymało. Czarna szata, którą miał na sobie, przywołała nieprzyjemne, choć niewyraźne wspomnienia. Coś tam było... Tkwiło na samej granicy świadomości.

Głowa rozbolała ją jeszcze bardziej.

– Lily. – Głos męża przywołał ją do rzeczywistości. – Czy znowu masz... niedobre myśli?

– Nie, nie – zaprzeczyła z nagłym lękiem. – Wszystko w porządku. To nic, tylko... Tylko lekka migrena.

– Potrzebujesz lekarstwa?

– Nie, nie trzeba. Chodźmy coś zjeść, na pewno zaraz mi przejdzie.

Lily złapała go za rękę i chciała pociągnąć za sobą do kuchni, ale nie dał się oszukać. Szarpnięciem odwrócił ją ku sobie, ujął jej twarz w dłonie i spojrzał głęboko w oczy.

– Nie kłam, Lily.

Zmusił ją, żeby na niego patrzyła, a jego czarne tęczówki, których nie sposób było odróżnić od źrenic, przysłoniły jej cały świat. Miała wrażenie, że Severus przewierca się przez jej umysł i metodycznie przepatruje jego najciemniejsze zakamarki. Wstrzymała oddech i nie śmiała się choćby poruszyć. Strach promieniował z niej tak wyraźnie, że nawet on musiał go dostrzec i w jednej chwili poczuł się zakłopotany swoim agresywnym zachowaniem. Jego twarz wygładziła się, uścisk zelżał. Severus pogłaskał ją łagodnie po policzku i pocałował w czoło.

– Przepraszam.

– Nic się nie stało – zapewniła szybko.

– Powiesz mi, gdy znowu gorzej się poczujesz, prawda? Jeżeli powrócą myśli i... koszmary?

– Oczywiście. Komu innemu miałabym o tym powiedzieć?

– Nie możemy mieć przed sobą sekretów.

– Żadnych sekretów. Przecież mamy tylko siebie – odpowiedziała z przekonaniem i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

Podczas obiadu Lily nie miała apetytu, ale udawała, że jest inaczej, aby nie martwić męża. I tak sprawiała mu mnóstwo kłopotów. Obserwował ją uważnie, poszukując choć cienia niepokojących objawów. Peszyło ją to i sprawiało, że łyżka drżała jej w ręce. Severus marszczył brwi i nerwowo zagryzał wąskie usta.

Z głową Lily nie wszystko było w porządku i niestety świetnie zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Podczas wojny coś się wydarzyło, coś bardzo złego, co ostatecznie zmusiło ich do ucieczki. Było to bezpośrednio związane z przerażającym czarnoksiężnikiem, którego imię wypadło jej z pamięci. On... coś jej zrobił. Coś, co zmieniło wszystko. Sprawił, że jej umysł kompletnie się rozsypał. Severus nigdy do tego nie wracał. Starał się być delikatny i cierpliwy. Pocieszał ją, że wkrótce wszystko wróci do normy. Potrzebuje tylko ciszy, spokoju i dużo odpoczynku.

– Może napijemy się herbaty w saloniku? – zaproponowała Lily, gdy zbierała naczynia i układała je w zlewie w schludną piramidkę. Chciała umyć je później, gdy Severus już zamknie się w gabinecie, żeby popracować.

– Bardzo chętnie.

Spędzili całkiem miłe i przyjemne popołudnie tylko we dwoje. Nie znali nikogo, kogo mogliby zaprosić, a nawiązywanie kontaktu ze starymi znajomymi było zbyt niebezpieczne. Lily zresztą niezbyt dobrze ich pamiętała. Wiedziała, że byli jacyś ludzie... przyjaciele, bo musieli być, ale zlewali się w jej pamięci w rozmazaną plamę. Tylko Severus pozostawał wyraźny w całym tym zamęcie. Jedyny stały punkt w jej życiu: przyjaciel, ukochany, mąż. Światełko w bardzo ciemnym i strasznym tunelu.

Severus rozsiadł się w szerokim fotelu z książką i oddawał się lekturze. Lily lubiła patrzeć na jego skupiony wyraz twarzy. Był najinteligentniejszym i najzdolniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego znała.

Byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa, mieszkali niedaleko od siebie i razem się bawili. Później poszli do Hogwartu i jakoś udało im się przezwyciężyć fakt, że trafili do dwóch różnych i niemających wiele ze sobą wspólnego Domów. Ona była w Gryffindorze, on w Slytherinie. Znaleźli się uczniowie, którzy im z tego powodu dokuczali, ale nie dbali o to. Zawsze mieli siebie nawzajem.

Pobrali się zaraz po szkole. Severus twierdził, że jej rodzice nie byli zbyt szczęśliwi z tego powodu, ale nie chciała dłużej czekać. Po co? Na co? Dobrze znała swoje serce i wiedziała, czego pragnie. Jego i tylko jego. Poza tym jej rodzice nie byli ani w połowie tak straszni jak rodzice Severusa. Nigdy wcześniej nie denerwowała się tak bardzo jak wtedy, gdy zabrał ją do Doliny Godryka, żeby przedstawić rodzicom. W końcu pochodził ze starego i znanego rodu czystej krwi, a ona była zaledwie mugolakiem. Nie potrafiła przewidzieć ich reakcji. Na szczęście wszystko dobrze się skończyło, problem jedynie w tym, że...

Rodzice Severusa nie mieszkali w Dolinie Godryka, tylko w Spinner's End. I było im bardzo daleko do rodziny czystej krwi...

Lily wypuściła z rąk pusty kubek po herbacie, który potoczył się aż pod nogi Severusa. Spojrzał na nią czujnie.

– Lily?

Nagły, oślepiający impuls bólu przeszył jej czaszkę i chyba roztrzaskał ją na milion kawałków. Przynajmniej tak to odczuła. Zwinęła się na wersalce, ściskając rękami czoło.

– Moja głowa – jęknęła. – Co za potworny ból! Pomóż mi, proszę. Severusie, zrób coś, błagam. Nie wytrzymam tego!

Wypadł z pokoju blady i nienaturalnie poruszony. Po chwili powrócił z odpowiednim eliksirem. Lily osunęła się na podłogę i łkała z bólu. Nie mogła oddychać, nic nie widziała. Był tylko ten parszywy ból, który rozsadzał jej czaszkę od środka.

Severus pomógł jej wstać, usadził z powrotem na kanapie i napoił lekarstwem. Lily przylgnęła do niego niczym przestraszone zwierzątko, ciężko dysząc i chowając twarz na jego piersi.

– Co się ze mną dzieje? – wymamrotała w jego koszulę. – Dlaczego tak bardzo boli?

– Spokojnie, Lily, to minie.

Pod wpływem eliksiru ból głowy faktycznie zaczął ustępować, ale niestety nie zniknęło to obrzydliwe uczucie, które narastało w niej od samego rana. Czuła, że coś jest nie tak. Myśl o Dolinie Godryka i teściach utkwiła w niej niczym drzazga.

– Severusie – odezwała się po chwili cicho i niepewnie. – Czy zawsze byłam twoją żoną?

Odniosła wrażenie, że ręką, którą gładził ją po włosach, na moment znieruchomiała.

– Oczywiście – szepnął. – Dlaczego pytasz?

– Ja... Nie wiem. Mam te wszystkie okropne myśli i czasami już sama nie wiem, czy...

– Lily, popatrz na mnie.

Severus odsunął się od niej na odległość ramienia, ale nadal uspokajająco ściskał jej dłonie w swoich. Lily była trupio blada i wpatrywała się w niego przerażonymi oczami o barwie letniej łąki. Na twarzy Severusa również nie zostało wiele koloru.

– Wiele przeszłaś – powiedział wyjątkowo miękkim, jedwabistym głosem. – On... On bawił się twoim umysłem. Odebrał ci wiele, a w zamian włożył fałszywe wspomnienia. To tylko sztuczki. To nie jest prawda.

– Ale ja nie potrafię poznać, co jest prawdą, a co nie. Mam straszne sny. Zapominam o najważniejszych rzeczach. Czuję, jakby w moim umyśle znajdowały się wspomnienia z kilku różnych żyć.

– To przejdzie.

– Kiedy? Kiedy, Severusie? Błagam, powiedz mi!

Rozpłakała się na nowo, więc przyciągnął ją do siebie i objął.

– Opowiedz mi – poprosiła nagle.

– O czym?

– O wszystkim. O mnie, o tobie. O nas.

Ułożyła się wygodnie w jego ramionach i spojrzała wyczekująco. Severus westchnął, lecz po usłyszeniu tych słów on także wydawał się spokojniejszy. Prośba Lily nie była bowiem dla niego niczym nowym, stanowiła element pewnego rytuału.

– Znamy się od wczesnego dzieciństwa – zaczął. – Byliśmy sąsiadami. Ja mieszkałem...

– Nad rzeką – wtrąciła Lily z niecierpliwością uczennicy, która bardzo chce udzielić poprawnej odpowiedzi.

– Nad rzeką – potwierdził. – A ty z rodzicami i siostrą w...

– Mam siostrę – przerwała mu ponownie. – Nazywa się Petunia.

– Owszem, ale niezbyt dobrze się między wami układało.

– Bo miałam moc.

– Petunia zawsze była o ciebie zazdrosna, bo otrzymałaś wspaniały dar, Lily. Wyjątkowy.

– Chciałabym mieć z powrotem swoją różdżkę.

– Dostaniesz nową – obiecał. – Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Nie powinnaś używać czarów, dopóki jesteś... niestabilna.

– Dobrze, rozumiem.

– Co jeszcze chciałabyś wiedzieć?

– Wszystko, absolutnie wszystko.

Siedzieli wtuleni w siebie, dopóki za oknem nie zapadł zmierzch. Severus nie poszedł tego dnia do gabinetu. Został z nią, dopóki się całkiem nie uspokoiła. Opowiadał o brzydkim placu zabaw w nieprzyjaznym dla młodych czarodziejów mugolskim miasteczku na prowincji. O szkole magii, o lekcjach i nauczycielach. Lily słuchała go jak urzeczona, od czasu do czasu wtrącając coś od siebie. W końcu zaczęła się uśmiechać, a potem nawet głośno śmiać, gdy jakaś historyjka szczególnie jej się spodobała. Zwłaszcza o tym, jak próbowali konsultować odpowiedzi na szczególnie trudnym egzaminie z transmutacji na owutemach.

– Nie wierzę, że naprawdę to zrobiłeś.

– To był twój pomysł, moja droga.

– Nieprawda, nigdy nie potrzebowałam pomocy na egzaminach. Uczyłam się świetnie.

– To fakt – przyznał zupełnie poważnie. – Jesteś najmądrzejszą czarownicą, jaką znam. I na zawsze moją.

– Na zawsze – zgodziła się, całując go delikatnie i nieco niepewnie.

Zrobiło się na tyle późno, że Severus wreszcie wstał i podał jej rękę. Poszli razem na górę, żeby udać się na zasłużony odpoczynek. Stali już pod drzwiami sypialni, nadal rozmawiając o przeszłości, gdy Lily nagle jakby o czymś sobie przypomniała.

– Powinnam jeszcze do niego zajrzeć przed snem. Był dzisiaj wyjątkowo spokojny.

Severus zamarł z dłonią na klamce i spojrzał na nią czujnie przez ramię. Groźny błysk w jego oczach sprawił, że się cofnęła.

– Do kogo, Lily?

– No... Przecież... – zająknęła się, zerkając w stronę pustego pokoju na końcu korytarza.

– W domu nie ma nikogo poza nami.

– Jak to? A nasz syn?

Severus zmienił się w mgnieniu oka. Jeszcze niedawno cierpliwie tulił ją i wszystko tłumaczył, teraz zdawał się zupełnie innym człowiekiem. Wyrósł nad nią blady i wściekły, naprawdę straszny. Wydawał się otoczony chmurą nieprzeniknionego mroku. Lily niemal krzyknęła, gdy chwycił ją za ramiona i wciągnął do sypialni.

– Przepraszam! – zawołała w panice. – To już się więcej nie powtórzy! Przepraszam!

Severusa to niewiele obchodziło. Trzymał ją mocno jedną ręką, jakby bał się, że mu ucieknie, jeżeli choć na moment ją wypuści, a drugą uniósł ku sobie jej twarz.

– Powiedz, że mnie kochasz!

– Severusie...

– Powiedz to, Lily!

– Oczywiście, że cię kocham. Kocham cię jak nikogo na świecie. Jesteś całym moim światem. Mamy tylko siebie. Na zawsze.

Nawet w jej uszach zabrzmiało to mechanicznie i jakoś tak nienaturalnie. Jak wyuczona regułka. Zupełnie jakby wydane stanowczym tonem polecenie męża wywołało zaprogramowaną reakcję. A przecież Lily naprawdę go kochała i była o tym absolutnie przekonana. Tak wiele razem przeszli i mieli tylko siebie. Nikogo innego na całym świecie.

– Kocham cię, Severusie.

Nie odpowiedział tym samym. Nie wydawał się też zadowolony ani uspokojony. Mimo to pochylił się i pocałował ją zachłannie, jednocześnie szarpiąc dłonią guziki z tyłu jej sukienki. Lily najpierw zesztywniała, ale wkrótce potem kompletnie mu się poddała.

Kochała go tak bardzo. Z całego serca.

I nienawidziła z całej duszy.

Dwa sprzeczne uczucia toczyły w niej nierówną walkę, gdy Severus całował ją coraz bardziej zaborczo, a wręcz brutalnie. Raz ogarniała ją dziwna błogość i szczęście, a już po chwili chciała krzyczeć i natychmiast go z siebie zrzucić. Nic, absolutnie nic nie miało sensu. I nic nie mogła na to poradzić.

– Patrz na mnie – zażądał Severus.

Patrzyła, ignorując nieznośną, a jednocześnie przerażającą myśl, że oczy unoszącej się nad nią w takiej chwili twarzy nie powinny być tak ciemne, a raczej ciepłe i słodkie jak karmel...

Gdy odwrócony do niej plecami Severus zasnął, Lily pomyślała przelotnie, że może w końcu doczekają się potomka. Bardzo tego pragnęła, chciała mieć syna. Małego czarnowłosego brzdąca z charakterkiem równie nieznośnym jak jego ojciec. Idealnym imieniem byłoby... Harry. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego tak pomyślała. Wydało jej się po prostu dobrym, mocnym imieniem, ale też niezbyt wymyślnym. Po ojcu odziedziczyłby pewnie zawadiacki uśmiech i talent do latania na miotle.

Tyle że Severus nigdy nie latał na miotle...

Lily ocknęła się nagle w środku nocy. No tak, już nawet nie pamiętała, kiedy udało jej się spokojnie przespać całą noc aż do rana. Mały Harry był wymagającym dzieckiem i często się budził. Teraz też wyraźnie słyszała jego płacz z dziecięcego pokoju na końcu korytarza. Przeczuwała, że nie powinni jeszcze przenosić łóżeczka z sypialni, ale cóż... Podręczniki do wychowywania dzieci i teściowa zawiązały sojusz przeciwko niej.

Wyszła na korytarz i ziewając, ruszyła przed siebie. Nie zapaliła światła, żeby nie pobudzić reszty domowników. Wszyscy tak bardzo starali się im pomóc w tych trudnych czasach. Nie było łatwo ukrywać się z małym dzieckiem. Na szczęście Syriusz zapewniał, że to już długo nie potrwa. Gdy stanie się Strażnikiem Tajemnicy i zaklęcie Fideliusa zacznie działać, będą wreszcie bezpieczni. Syriusz uwielbiał Harry'ego i psuł go ponad wszelkie pojęcie. Dziecięcy pokoik tonął w powodzi zabawek, które bez przerwy znosił. Remus również sprawił im piękny prezent. To on przemienił sufit w cudowne nocne niebo usiane złotymi gwiazdkami (część z nich James przerobił później na znicze), brakowało na nim tylko księżyca.

„Wariaci", pomyślała Lily z czułością.

Cicho weszła do pokoju Harry'ego i zamarła na progu. Serce omal jej nie pękło, gdy zobaczyła, że pokój jest pusty. Wypełniał go jedynie blask księżyca w pełni i nic poza tym.

Krzyknęła z taką rozpaczą, jakby konała w mękach.

Severus wpadł tam chwilę później i zastał Lily miotającą się po pustym pomieszczeniu z obłędem w oczach.

– Tu stało łóżeczko – mówiła, rozkładając szeroko ręce. – Przy oknie, ale niezbyt blisko, żeby nie raziło go słońce. Pod ścianą regał z książeczkami, a w kącie kojec. Robiony na zamówienie, specjalny, bezpieczny model.

– Lily – przerwał jej stanowczo.

Dopiero wtedy go zauważyła. Zwróciła się ku niemu z całą złością, rozpaczą i desperacją, które w niej buzowały.

– Co mi zrobiłeś?!

– Lily, uspokój się.

– Nie powinnam żyć! Zginęłam w Noc Duchów, zamordowana w swoim własnym domu przez Voldemorta. CO MI ZROBIŁEŚ?!

– To tylko halucynacje. Pozwól sobie pomóc. Zaraz poczujesz się lepiej.

Zdążył zrobić zaledwie krok w jej stronę, gdy znowu zaczęła krzyczeć:

– Nie dotykaj mnie! Nazywam się Lily Potter, mój mąż miał na imię James. Syna ochrzciliśmy imieniem Harry, po dziadku. Nie jestem twoją żoną i nigdy nie byłam. Severusie, co ty najlepszego zrobiłeś?!

Lily rozejrzała się dookoła, czując jak wspomnienia powracają do niej falami, uderzając niczym morze podczas przypływu. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio czuła tak niesamowitą jasność umysłu.

– Voldemort cię nie zabił – powiedział powoli Snape, obserwując ją uważnie. – Nigdy nie miał takiego zamiaru.

Zostali zdradzeni. Ledwo rzucili zaklęcie i przez moment poczuli się bezpiecznie, gdy Voldemort stanął na progu. James chwycił różdżkę i próbował go powstrzymać, ale nie był żadnym przeciwnikiem dla wielkiego czarnoksiężnika. Lily od razu pobiegła na górę, do synka. Chciała go ratować, ale nie wiedziała jak.

Usłyszała upiorny śmiech. Zobaczyła pod drzwiami błysk trupio zielonego światła i wiedziała, że to koniec. Jakaś część niej umarła, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że James nie żyje. Nie miała jednak czasu na żałobę. Jeszcze nie. Musiała działać. Niestety, znalazła się w pułapce. Zaklęcie, które miało ich chronić, jednocześnie uniemożliwiało teleportację. Harry stał w łóżeczku, wyciągał do niej rączki i płakał. Nie zdążyła go przytulić, nie zdążyła nawet dotknąć. Drzwi dziecięcego pokoju eksplodowały i Voldemort wdarł się do środka. Niemal się uśmiechał, kiedy celował w Harry'ego. Lily zasłoniła łóżeczko własnym ciałem.

– Nie!

– Odsuń się, dziewczyno!

– Nikt mi nie będzie rozkazywał w moim domu! – Wyprostowała się dumnie, nadal tkwiąc niczym tarcza pomiędzy synem a czarnoksiężnikiem.

Voldemort wydawał się ubawiony jej słowami, ani przez moment nie traktował jej poważnie. Bawił się różdżką, zbliżając ku niej bez pospiechu. W głębi duszy już tryumfował.

Jedną rękę Lily wciąż kryła za plecami. Ściskała w niej różdżkę, czekała na odpowiedni moment. Miała szansę jedną na milion, jednak gdyby trafiła... Gdyby udało jej się chociaż... I tak nie miała nic do stracenia.

Odwróciła się i...

Nie zdążyła pomyśleć zaklęcia. Voldemort poruszył się szybciej niż atakujący wąż. Rozbroił ją obojętnym ruchem, bez wysiłku. Lily poczuła, ze różdżka wyrywa się z jej spoconej dłoni. Poszybowała nad łóżeczkiem i uderzyła o ścianę. Lily straciła wszelką nadzieję.

– Proszę, nie Harry – szepnęła pokonana. Nie zostało jej już nic poza błaganiem. – Tylko nie Harry. Nie mój mały synek.

– Odsuń się, głupia! Odsuń się, i to już!

– Nie Harry, błagam! Zabij mnie zamiast niego.

Voldemort roześmiał się ochryple.

– A jaki miałoby to sens? Ty nie stanowisz dla mnie zagrożenia, dziewczyno!

Na dowód tych słów ponownie wykonał pełen lekceważenia gest różdżką, a trafiona zaklęciem Lily padła bezwładnie na podłogę. Chciała krzyczeć, płakać, wyć, lecz nie mogła wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Nie mogła się poruszyć. Leżała kompletnie sparaliżowana.

Voldemort bez przeszkód podszedł do łóżeczka. Harry ochrypł od długotrwałego płaczu, opadł z sił i tylko kwilił cichutko. Czarnoksiężnik pochylił się nad nim i niemal pieszczotliwie powiedział:

– Avada kedavra.

Zielone światło zalało pokój. Dusza Lily rozpadła się na tysiąc drgających z bólu kawałeczków. Umarła po raz drugi tego dnia. Harry. James. Straciła wszystko. Mimo to nadal żyła, a ten koszmar nie chciał się skończyć.

Usłyszała szelest długiej szaty i Voldemort stanął nad nią, niecierpliwie obracając różdżkę w palcach.

– Skoro tę nieprzyjemną sprawę mamy za sobą, opowiem pani teraz o pani przyszłości, pani Potter. – Oczy czarnoksiężnika zalśniły czerwienią, gdy wpatrywał się w nią z zainteresowaniem. – Będziesz wspaniałym trofeum dla mojego wiernego sługi. A także jego największą klątwą, z czego naturalnie nie zdaje sobie jeszcze sprawy. Ale kimże ja jestem, aby oceniać tęsknoty i pragnienia moich podwładnych? Ja tylko je spełniam.

Wszystkie elementy układanki trafiły na swoje miejsca. Powracające wspomnienia dały Lily siłę, pewność siebie i wolność. Nie przypominała już zaszczutej, zahukanej i balansującej na granicy utraty zmysłów Lily Snape. Znów była sobą – Lily Evans, dzielną i niezłomną Gryfonką. 31 października 1981 roku umarła dwa razy, a jednak żyła, bo ktoś pragnął jej bardziej niż śmierć. Stała na środku pustego pokoju i patrzyła wyzywająco na czającego się strachliwie przy drzwiach Severusa. Była teraz dokładnie taka, o jakiej zawsze marzył... I jaką zniszczył.

– Voldemort zabił mojego męża i syna, a potem wyczyścił mi pamięć. Na twoje życzenie! – rzuciła oskarżycielsko. – Dlaczego, Severusie? Kiedyś byliśmy przyjaciółmi, jak mogłeś mi to zrobić?

– Ja... Nie...

– Jak długo to trwa? Nie wiem, w jakim jesteśmy kraju, który mamy rok, jaki miesiąc. Jak długo mnie tu więzisz? Ile minęło czasu, odkąd... – Głos jej się nagle załamał. – Od jak dawna mój synek nie żyje?

– Lily, tak musiało się stać – odezwał się z łagodną perswazją, kiedy tylko wyczuł jej chwilową słabość.

– Gówno prawda!

– Nie było innego wyjścia.

– Było. Powinnam umrzeć razem ze swoją rodziną.

– A czy to źle, że żyjesz? – Severus uchwycił się tej myśli z nadzieją. – Zrobiłem, co w mojej mocy, żeby cię uratować. I teraz jesteś tutaj, cała i zdrowa.

– Nie mam już po co żyć. Moja rodzina zginęła. Nie rozumiesz?!

– Możemy mieć nową.

Lily zbladła śmiertelnie, nie wierząc w to, co usłyszała. Popatrzyła na Severusa, jakby widziała go pierwszy raz w życiu. Tymczasem on przyjął jej brak sprzeciwu za dobrą monetę. Odważył się do niej podejść, a jego twarz nagle pojaśniała. Wyglądał zupełnie jak wtedy, całe lata świetlne temu, kiedy był małym chłopcem i z pasją opowiadał jej o świecie magii.

– Pomyśl o tym, Lily. Co wydarzyło się w przeszłości, należy do przeszłości. Potter nigdy nie był dobrym wyborem, nie mieliście ze sobą nic wspólnego. To on naraził cię na niebezpieczeństwo, to wszystko jego wina. Ale to da się naprawić. Wystarczy tylko... Zapomnieć.

– Zapomnieć?! – krzyknęła, odsuwając się od niego jak najdalej. – Byłam matką, straciłam dziecko! Jak mogę o czymś takim zapomnieć? Ty i twój pan wypraliście mi mózg, ale ja nadal pamiętam. Porwałeś mnie i uwięziłeś. To ma być nowe, cudowne życie?!

– Lily – mamrotał gorączkowo Snape, a jego oczy przysłaniał obłęd. – Lily, ja... Zrobiłem to z miłości.

– Z miłości?! – zaśmiała się histerycznie. – Nie masz pojęcia o miłości! Zarobiłeś ze mnie niewolnicę, okłamywałeś mnie, manipulowałeś mną. Tak twoim zdaniem wygląda miłość? Zabrałeś mi męża i synka. Odebrałeś mi... Mnie samą! Trzymasz mnie tutaj, żebym gotowała ci obiadki i prała skarpetki. Wmawiasz mi uczucia, których nie czuję. Wkładasz mi do głowy słowa, które chcesz usłyszeć, a potem odtwarzasz je jak na gramofonie. A na koniec, gdy nie wiem już kim jestem ani gdzie jestem... Gwałcisz mnie.

Głos ponownie ją zawiódł, ale nie na długo. Gdy zobaczyła, że Snape zbliża się do niej, jakby miał czelność protestować, zaatakowała go ponownie.

– Chciałeś mnie i dostałeś, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie będziesz mnie mieć. Nie bez mojego umysłu, bez wspomnień, bez wolnej woli. Zmieniłeś mnie w nakręcaną zabawkę i pewnie w głębi duszy już nie możesz tego znieść. Nieważne, ile razy wyczyścisz mi pamięć. Nigdy, nigdy, nigdy nie będę twoja! – zawyła z rozpaczy i frustracji Lily.

Oddychała ciężko, z nadmiaru gwałtownych emocji zakręciło jej się w głowie i musiała przytrzymać się parapetu. W gruncie rzeczy była słaba i chora. Niestabilna. Odwróciła się w stronę okna. Nie chciała na niego patrzeć. Nie chciała go już nigdy więcej widzieć. Musiała się stamtąd wydostać. Wrócić do domu (nie miała już domu), poszukać przyjaciół (czy ktoś przeżył?), zdobyć różdżkę (jak i gdzie?). Zemścić się.

– Wypuść mnie.

– Nie wydaje mi się.

Severus, który jeszcze chwilę wcześniej wił się przed nią, przepraszał i trząsł się jak osika na wietrze, nagle całkowicie się odmienił. Znikło zakłopotanie, poczucie winy i błagalny ton, za pomocą którego próbował ją ułagodzić i do siebie przekonać – jeszcze po dobroci. Kiedy Lily ponownie na niego spojrzała, nie dostrzegła człowieka, którego choć trochę znała. Zamknął się przed nią, zrzucił resztki ludzkich odruchów niczym niewygodny płaszcz. Po przemianie stał przed nią Severus Snape, wierny śmierciożerca i prawa ręka Lorda Voldemorta. Chłodny, wyrachowany i nieporuszony.

– Obawiam się, że znowu źle się czujesz, moja droga.

Lily wstrząsnął dreszcz.

– Nie, tylko nie to.

– Halucynacje powróciły.

– Nie rób mi tego.

– Nie martw się. Sprawię, że odejdą.

– Nie dotykaj mnie!

Severus zbliżał się do niej ostrożnie, jak do dzikiego, płochliwego zwierzęcia. Jedną rękę wyciągnął przed siebie w uspokajającym geście, w drugiej nie wiadomo skąd pojawiła się różdżka. Przemawiał do niej powoli i wyraźnie nieznoszącym sprzeciwu i nieznośnie rozsądnym tonem, jednocześnie z jego oczu wyzierało czyste szaleństwo. Przyglądał się jej czujnie i blokował jedyną drogę ucieczki. Nic nie mogła zrobić. Stała przed nim jak spetryfikowana.

– Nie, proszę.

– Nic z tego nie jest prawdziwe, Lily. To wyłącznie wytwór twojej wyobraźni. Skutek traumy, nic poza tym.

– Nie zbliżaj się do mnie!

– Ty miałabyś być żoną Pottera, kochanie? Nienawidziłaś go. Nie pamiętasz, jak nazwał cię szlamą?

– Nie, nieprawda! To ty nazwałeś mnie szlamą!

– Ja? – zdziwił się obłudnie. – Przecież pochodzę po części z mugolskiej rodziny. Dlaczego miałbym używać tego obrzydliwego określenia?

Lily zaczęła się wahać. Powrócił uporczywy ból i zawroty głowy. Nagła jasność umysłu powoli ją opuszczała, podobnie jak wola sprzeciwu.

– Severusie...

– Wszystko będzie dobrze. Przejdziemy przez to razem.

– Mamy tylko siebie – odpowiedziała automatycznie, a jej jasne oczy zasnuły się mgłą.

– Dotrzymałem słowa – oświadczył Lord Voldemort swemu najwierniejszemu słudze w Noc Duchów 1981 roku. – Nie mogę jednak zagwarantować, że zaklęcie się utrzyma. Niebezpiecznie jest igrać z pamięcią, to delikatny instrument. Jeżeli dziewczyna będzie stawiać opór, a na pewno to zrobi, przełamie klątwę.

Severus stał przed nim w pokornym ukłonie, cierpliwie czekając końca długiej przemowy. Chciał się uwolnić od Voldemorta i wreszcie ją zobaczyć. Piękną, dobrą Lily Evans, od teraz już na zawsze jego.

– Gdyby tak się stało, doradzam użycie zaklęć Imperius i Confundus – kontynuował czarnoksiężnik. – Powinny na pewien czas wystarczyć.

– Nie, nie chcę marionetki. Potrafię sprawić, żeby mnie pokochała. Musi tylko o nim zapomnieć.

Lord Voldemort posłał mu długie spojrzenie spod uniesionych brwi. Gdyby Severus był wtedy uważniejszy, odczytałby z tego spojrzenia coś, co z pewnością by go zaniepokoiło.

– Wolna wola. Aczkolwiek gdyby to nie wystarczyło i zaklęcie zostało przełamane, trzeba je odświeżyć, byle niezbyt często. Umysł można nagiąć, lecz jeżeli przesadzi się z naciskiem... Pęknie. Wtedy dziewczyna zmieni się w warzywo i nawet ja nie zdołam tego cofnąć.

– Dobrze, panie. Rozumiem i jestem wdzięczny za wszystkie łaski.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się kpiąco, zatrzymując komentarz dla siebie. Nie wiadomo czy z sympatii, czy naukowej ciekawości zniżył się jednak do udzielenia ostatniej rady.

– Zabierz ją daleko stąd, uzależnij od siebie, stale kontroluj. Postaraj się jak najszybciej mieć z nią dziecko. Być może jedne wspomnienia nałożą się na drugie i nigdy nie zdoła ich rozplątać.

– Dziękuję, panie. – Snape ukłonił się nisko po raz kolejny.

– I nie zapomnij, że nadal będę cię potrzebować. Teraz, gdy nikt i nic nie stoi nam na drodze, czeka nas wszystkich mnóstwo pracy.

Nigdy nie zastosował się do ostatniej sugestii Voldemorta. Bał się, że ciąża i dziecko wywrą na Lily efekt odwrotny od zamierzonego – przypomni sobie wszystko. Teraz tego żałował. Lord Voldemort z właściwą sobie przenikliwością przewidział, że to będzie najsłabszy punkt planu.

Harry Potter.

Severus nie był w stanie usunąć go z pamięci Lily. Wciąż coś jej o nim przypominało. Martwe dziecko powracało niczym duch, aby go prześladować i obracać w niwecz jego starania.

– Nie! – krzyknęła znowu, gdy już się łudził, że odzyskał kontrolę. – Nazywam się Lily Potter, mam męża Jamesa i syna Harry'ego. Zamordował ich Voldemort w Noc Duchów 1981 roku.

– Lily, przestań – odezwał się ze spokojem, modulując głos niczym zawodowy terapeuta. – Musisz to zwalczyć, inaczej nigdy nie minie.

Złapał pewniej różdżkę i obrócił ją w palcach. Lily dostrzegła ten ruch i odskoczyła do tyłu, wpadając na ścianę.

– Nie rób mi tego, proszę.

– To konieczne, moja droga.

– Nie, nie, nie. Błagam.

Rozpacz opanowała ją całkowicie. Nie zdołała nad sobą zapanować. Severus zbliżał się do niej nieubłaganie jak śmierć. Gdy był dostatecznie blisko, uwiesiła się na jego szacie i rozpłakała.

– Nie odbieraj mi Harry'ego – prosiła żałośnie. – Zrobię wszystko, czego sobie życzysz. Nie będę się opierać, nie będę próbować ucieczki. Możesz zrobić ze mną, co zechcesz, tylko nie odbieraj mi wspomnień. Błagam.

– Przykro mi, Lily.

– To mój syn, mój mały synek. Część mnie. Nie chcę o nim zapomnieć, nie mogę. Za każdym razem, gdy mnie do tego zmuszasz, czuję, jakby umierał po raz kolejny. Wciąż i wciąż od nowa.

– To tylko ułuda, moja droga. Nie mamy dzieci. Ale możemy mieć.

– Proszę, nie rób tego.

Chciała paść przed nim na kolana, ale przytrzymał ją i przytulił. Płakała na jego ramieniu, powtarzając w kółko te same prośby.

– Nie odbieraj mi Harry'ego. Zostanę z tobą, przysięgam. Nie mam dokąd pójść. Chcę tylko o nim pamiętać, to mi wystarczy. Nie odbieraj mi wspomnieć. Zrobię wszystko. Postaram się cię pokochać, Severusie, obiecuję.

Włożyła w tę przemowę całe serce, aby tylko go przekonać. Niestety, na nieszczęście dla niej Severus wychwycił jedynie ostatnie zdanie. To był ostateczny cios, bo zrozumiał, że nadal tak się nie stało. Nic do niego nie czuła, mimo że minęły już trzy lata, a on tak bardzo się starał.

– Już dobrze, Lily – zapewnił ją, głaszcząc czule po rudych włosach. – Wszystko będzie dobrze.

– Naprawdę? – Spojrzała na niego z nadzieją.

– Oczywiście.

Czarne oczy wypełniły cały jej wszechświat, paraliżując umysł, ciało i wolę. Severus jedną ręką objął jej głowę, a drugą delikatnie przyłożył różdżkę do skroni.

– Kocham cię, James – szepnęła Lily.

Potem zapadła ciemność.

Lily jak zwykle wstała pierwsza, żeby przygotować mężowi śniadanie. Nie potrzebowała wiele snu i budziła się bez trudu. Im krócej spała, tym rzadziej dręczyły ją złe sny. Narzuciła na siebie szlafrok, przygładziła włosy i cicho wyszła z sypialni. Nie chciała obudzić Severusa.

Mijając niewielki pusty pokój na końcu korytarza, pomyślała, że byłby idealny dla dziecka. Kto wie... Może już wkrótce? Severus nie był wprawdzie wielkim entuzjastą dzieci, ale liczyła, że w końcu go przekona. Wymyśliła już nawet idealne imię dla syna.

Harry.

Znała kiedyś chłopca o tym imieniu. Był przesłodkim i bardzo grzecznym berbeciem. Mieszkał w pokoju, który jego wujkowie udekorowali malunkami złotych gwiazd i zniczy. Lily uznała, że taka piękna dekoracja pasowałaby idealnie do pustego pokoju na końcu korytarza.

Uśmiechnęła się, nucąc dziecinną kołysankę i wesoło zbiegła po schodach na dół.


End file.
